


Quality time with Texi

by Spectra98



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gay Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra98/pseuds/Spectra98
Summary: After a conversation with his friends that left him drained. Spectra heads to his boyfriend Texi's apartment to recuperate. But he get's a lot more than he expected.
Relationships: Spectra Vulpine/Texi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Quality time with Texi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to make a long story short before you read. I'm being shipped with Yitexity's sona Texi. During the whole shipping thing, this idea came to me. So if you're not into M/M stuff, I'd advice you to leave now.
> 
> Oh and also in this AU. Spectra and Texi are in a relationship with a doe named Samantha. A Zoosona belonging to Midnight Bunny. She's only mentioned in this fic
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the read.

Another productive day had gone by. Which was great for a certain white buck who is in his bedroom admiring his new outfit, in a mirror, that he's currently wearing. The outfit consists of a green shirt, that is a small make, that reveals his belly and light brown shorts. He took a picture of himself with the outfit on a few hours ago, thanks to the help of his fox, and posted it online. It had been several hours after that and he got a lot of feedback. One in particular comment belonged to a red fox who, in his eyes, was being a goofball. He would have answered the other comments when he heard a knock on his front door. He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was 6:30PM. He wasn't expecting anyone at this time. So he exited his room and made his way to the hallway leading to the front door, of his apartment, and asked with caution.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Texi." Came a familiar voice.

Texi knew who that voice belonged to. So he threw caution to the wind and opened the front door, and he was greeted by who he expected. His incredibly sexy fox boyfriend, Spectra Vulpine. The same red fox who left a goofy comment on his twitter update. As well as taking the picture hours ago. He is wearing a greyish black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His long black hair is tied to the back but part of it was hanging in front, almost covering his right eye. However what caught Texi's attention is the expression on his face. He looked like he just ran a few miles and he is tired or he came from a conversation that left him mentally drained.

"Speccy!" Texi shouted in excitement as he hugged Spectra "It's good to see you again."

"Heheh, I did say that I will be back later." Spectra replied as he reciprocated the hug. After a moment they both broke the hug and went into Texi's apartment.

"So what's got you down?" Texi asked while Spectra closed the front door

"Is it that obvious?" Spectra asked with strained smile

"Spec, I've been with you for a couple of months now." Texi replied "Also Sam and I can tell when you are sad, frustrated or drained. Like you are right now. So what's going on?"

"*sigh* My friends are driving me crazy." Spectra admitted

"Ah, so the usual, well come on then." Texi said as he grabbed Spectra's right paw and started to drag him to the kitchen. When they arrived Spectra sat down at the kitchen table while Texi went to the counter and placed water in the kettle then turned it on. After that he got a few things, like two tea bags and two cups as he asked "So what did they do this time?"

"Well, they are still showing me pictures of other bunnies." Spectra replied "Except I've already seen all of these pictures a long time ago."

"When?" Texi asked as he rinsed the cups, the minute the kettle finished boiling the water

"Back when I was in high school." Spectra replied "I had a collection of magazines depicting bunnies, does and bucks, in poses. Some were wearing specific outfits, some in their underwear and... some were nude."

"Wait, but how did they get those pictures?" Texi asked, sounding confused, as he made Tea

"I have a hunch, but it's kind of a long story." Spectra replied while scratching the back of his neck.

"You can tell me, I won't judge you hun." Texi said as he glanced at him for a moment with a smile, reassuring him

Spectra couldn't help but smile at him. But also how lucky he was to have Texi and Sam in his life. Both of them have been so wonderful, loving and caring. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like without them. The same can be said for his good friends even though they drive him crazy at times. But after a moment, Texi brought the drinks to the table and sat down next to him passing Spectra's tea to him.

"Thank you." Spectra said as he took a small sip from his tea "Well, last year when I got on this group chat that I'm on. I met Sam soon after and we became friends. Then at some point, a voice in my head told me I need to get rid of those magazines. So I sold them to this random mammal I met on the street. Who I suspect posted them online, then my friends found them and they're using them to tease me."

"And who exactly is doing the teasing?" Texi asked as he sipped from his own cup

"Well, there's Kozi, Crestoff, Abraham and Kiro." Spectra replied listing his friends before he took a big gulp of his tea. "They tease me sometimes with these pictures, and when they post them on the chat. I just say a small message like "cute bunny" then that's it. I mean besides them posting those damn smirking emojis. But the teasing started when I mentioned that I have an attraction to bunnies."

"And that's part of what lead you to be shipped with Sam, right." Texi said, since he knew the other reason, while Spectra nodded in agreement "Did they know you've seen these pictures before?"

"No." Spectra replied "To their knowledge, I've never seen pictures like these before." After he said that, he finished the remainder of his tea then set the cup aside as he turned to face Texi "Thanks for the tea."

"You're welcome." Texi said as he finished his own tea, before he said "Call me crazy, but I don't think the teasing is what's got you drained, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Spectra replied "See, there is this magazine article called "Mister OC". It's where several guys come together in their underwear, and do poses at a photo-shoot for this article."

"Okay, so where did the photo-shoot take place?"

"At the studio OceRydia co-owns with her boyfriend Ziegelzeig." Spectra replied "They posted flyers around the city and those interested would come by for the shoot. Then they took several pictures, and the ones with the best angle and lighting would be sent to the editors of the article. They said the winner, whose picture is in the article, would get a big price. What that is, I have no idea."

"Wait, I don't understand. How does this shoot have anything to do with you?" Texi asked when a thought came to his mind "Unless, you went to their studio for the shoot?"

"I didn't do the shoot." Spectra replied "I just gave the participants positive comments when they were done taking pictures. But some took my comments the wrong way, and were being ridiculous about it."

"Awww" Texi whined as he got up from his seat and stood next to his fox as he continued "I'm sure there were some mammals that wanted to see a buff South African bad-boy fox with beautiful long black hair that is loose and flowed down onto his shoulders."

"I'm not a bad-boy anymore, Texi." Spectra said while his cheeks were getting warm from the compliment "That was a long time ago."

"I know, but I'm not wrong about the other part." Texi said as gave Spectra a gentle peck on his cheek "So who were these participants who took your comments the wrong way?"

"Several of my friends, who did the shoot. Like Kiro, Artemis, Crestoff and Abe." Spectra replied listing his friends "And because of the comments I made they think I'm developing an interest for other species besides bunnies, like wolves or foxes. Except Siljan, Mick and Simon they appreciated my comments."

"Well, what did you say to the others?" Texi asked

"I just said that they looked sexy or handsome." Spectra replied "But some of those guys said I'm after their behinds now, those crazy lunatics."

"And you were trying to tell them otherwise, and it's why you came here looking drained?" Texi guessed but was confirmed when Spectra didn't say anything. Texi then wrapped his arms around the foxes neck and rubbed his cheek against his, scent marking him, as he said "Poor foxy, but you having an interest in other species is likely, considering."

"Considering what? What do you mean?" Spectra asked sounding confused

"Spectra, hun let's just say you need to change the password on your laptop." Texi replied as he let go of Spectra's neck and collected their cups then took them to the sink to clean them.

The minute the white buck let go of his neck. Spectra started to wonder, why he say that. Why would a password change mean anything with regards to what he said minutes ago. Until a thought came to his mind that made sense. Which caused his voice to slightly rise in volume, as he asked "You were snooping on my laptop?"

"It's not technically snooping when you leave your laptop open for others to see." Texi replied "And having a password that is very predictable: SexiTexiTushy. You might want to change that to something stronger and difficult to guess."

"What exactly did you see?" Spectra asked as he got up from his seat and approached him

"Well, your work as an artist. Which is cool by the way." Texi replied as he finished cleaning the cups and is packing them away while he continued. "But also I saw a file labled "Private Stuff". I thought it would be something like a picture of your high school class photo. But turns out to be lewd pictures, comics and videos. Which kind of says a lot about your 'developing interests'."

"*groan* So I have lewd stuff, it's not a big deal. But others would probably make it sound like front page worthy news." Spectra said but then his ears became droopy and he frowned as he asked "But Texi, please don't tease me about that stuff."

"I'm sorry hun." Texi said softly as he wrapped his arms around Spectra's abdomen in a hug "I promise I won't tease you, or tell anyone about your "private" stuff."

"Thank you." Spectra said, with a smile, as he hugged back

"Is there anything I can get you, to cheer you up?" Texi asked as he looked up at his fox

"Honestly, with the others driving me so insane." Spectra said as he considered his options "Can I just have cuddles and a kiss?"

After he asked that question, he pressed his snout against the white bucks nose in a nose boop. Then they both closed their eyes. This action is considered another form of affection between them. Whenever something comes up for both of them. Whether it's mammals being morons, by being prejudice to their relationship. Or when one of them is in a bad mood. Just this nose boop is enough to lift their spirits and fill them both with warmth and make them smile. After a few more moments of the nose boop, they both opened their eyes slowly and gazed at one another with lustful intent. For another couple of seconds the kitchen was filled with pleasant silence. Which broke when Texi said, in a soft tone.

"Come here" Texi then pulled Spectra into a gentle kiss.

The kiss went on for ten seconds before it became a bit heated. With Texi wrapping his arms around Spectra's neck, and Spectra picked him up. Then he maneuvered them out of the kitchen and into the living room. Where Spectra lied down on the couch with Texi on top of him, and they continued their kiss. After a short while Texi placed his paw on Spectra's left cheek and started to caress it, while Spectra placed both of his paws on Texi's back and started to rub him slowly. His claws were lightly scratching the buck's skin at times, which sent a bolt of pleasure through Texi's body while their tongues continued to dance together. After a couple of minutes, Spectra's paws started to travel downwards passing Texi's tail towards his bum. They then cupped both cheeks and started groping him. Unfortunately instead of increasing the pleasure that was building within him, it caused Texi to break the kiss and stare at his fox in lust as he said

"You're a dirty fox, you know that?"

"Hey, it's your fault." Spectra replied while smirking "It's your fault for being incredibly sexy. It's no wonder why you have so many admirers online."

"Yeah I guess." Texi said as he smiled a bit. "But just so you know, they won't be able to try anything thanks to the one picture I posted showing this mark." He motioned towards a bite mark on the right side of his neck. He got that mark one time when Spectra was being a savage from above him, during one of their activities in the bedroom. Spectra was going to say something about it, but was cut off when Texi asked

"Hey I know that you wanted us to cuddle for a bit. But why don't we get more comfortable." Texi then climbed off of his fox and onto the floor.

"For sure Texi." Spectra agreed knowing what he meant when he said comfortable. While also thinking of times when they both had a lazy day together, they would take off their clothes until there is nothing left but their underwear.

"By the way, thank you for taking the pictures of me in this outfit." Texi said as he started to remove his shirt "I really appreciate it hun."

"You're welcome sweetie." Spectra said as he removed his shirt as well "Besides, who wouldn't want to see a cute bunny in such an outfit."

"Hey, just because your dating two bunnies. Doesn't mean you can use the c-word freely." Texi said as he crossed his arms at the fox.

"Heheh, you two said that I was an honorary bunny. So I can use the c-word when I want too." Spectra said before he saw the glare he was getting from the buck. "But I promise I won't say it a lot." After he said that, they both resumed removing their clothing.

"Y'know." Texi said getting his attention, while he unzipped his pants "When we were taking the pictures, I couldn't help but notice the tent you were pinching back then. Like you're doing right now."

Spectra was confused but he looked down to see that he is 'pinching' a tent right now. The sight of it caused him to blush in embarrassment and turn around as he said, while unzipping his own pants. "Hey what did I just say about you being incredibly sexy?" His only response was a snort from the buck. He then looked down at his growing member and said in a whisper "And what's the big idea of revealing yourself? You little traitor."

Despite this, he took off his pants and set it on top of his shirt. Then he looked at his member and saw that it was visible in his underwear. He didn't know what to do about it, but then Texi called him in a low excited tone

"Ohhhhhhh, Speccy."

"Yes Tex.." Spectra started, as he turned around, but was stopped by what he saw. Causing his eyes to widen in surprise and his cheeks to become heated

Texi is posing in the center of the living room, his paws on both sides of his hips and he was smirking at Spectra. His clothes were in a pile to his left, and his white fur was on display to the fox in front of him. But what caught Spectra's attention is the underwear he is wearing. Texi's underwear is mix of black and silver with trim and slits on the sides. He had seen those kind of underwear before, but those were considered shorts for Gazelle's Tiger dancers. So these particular ones on Texi are of a small make, and were hugging his tushy the right way. But it also made his bulge clearly visible, and it made his fox's member grow hard.

"You like what you see foxy?" Texi asked as he started walking towards him. He didn't get a response so he gently pushed him back, into the couch as he said "What's wrong, lost for words hun?"

"I um." Spectra replied struggling to find the right words. But he was drawn from his thoughts when he saw Texi climbing up on his lap and straddled him. Before he could say or do anything, Texi reached to the back of his head and pulled the hair tie off of him. When it was off he set it to the side of the couch and he began combing Spectra's hair with his paws, making it very loose. When he was done part of Spectra's hair covered his right eye, while the rest flowed down onto his shoulders, then he pushed it to the sight so he could look into his foxes brown eyes for a moment.

"See this is what I mean about your hair being loose. I know that you like to keep your hair in a ponytail, but this makes you look very sexy to me." Texi said with a smile. "Now all we need is to get you a pair of underwear like these." He said motioning to his own "Then you will make one sexy fox."

Spectra didn't say anything to that, instead he just pulled Texi into a passionate kiss. After a full ten seconds they broke the kiss then Texi asked "So, what would you like to watch while we cuddle?"

"I don't know, your choice." Spectra replied

"Okay." Texi replied "But let me just get comfortable first." He then got off from Spectra's lap, then sat there again. Only this time he sat directly on his crotch. The minute he sat down, it caused Spectra's foxhood to get harder in his underwear. More so because Texi kept shuffling around in his lap trying to get comfortable, which increased the pressure on his crotch.

"Hey, what's poking me?" Texi asked sarcastically since he knew what he was doing "I sat in your lap several times before, and none of those times had something poking me like this time."

"Texi come on." Spectra said while he groaned

"Seriously what's poking me?"

"Texi, I'm begging you. Please get off." Spectra said unable to take the pressure on his crotch anymore.

"Alright." Texi complied then got off, he turned around to face him. He saw that Spectra was breathing heavily shuffling, then he looked down and saw his poking at the fabric of the boxers, then he said "Nice bulge hun, but let's get you out of those boxers." Texi then went down on his knees, then pulled Spectra's boxers off of him. The second the underwear was off, the foxes member stared straight at him and the knot came into view.

"This is your fault you.." Spectra started, but then he felt a lick on the tip of his erect member. Which sent a pleasurable shudder through his body. Texi then took his foxhood into his mouth then started booping his head up and down slowly. After a short while he picked up the pace and he gently squeezed the foxes knot, causing Spectra to let out a series of moans before he muttered "Oh damn." Not long after that, Spectra felt that tingling sensation of an orgasm building up.

"T...Texi, I'm gonna..." Spectra couldn't finish his sentence as he came into the buck's mouth. His cum coating the back of his throat. He swallowed as much of the foxes seed as possible. After a brief moment Texi withdrew the foxes member from his mouth, then he licked up the little bit of cum that was on his lips.

"I always enjoy the taste of foxy milk." Texi said as he smiled, while wiping saliva from his mouth, and stood up.

"Shut up." Spectra said while he was breathing hard before he looked up at the white buck "I can get you back, y'know."

Spectra's only response was a snort from the buck. Texi then turned around then slowly removed his own underwear. When it was off he tossed it to his own pile of clothing, leaving his white fur on full display. He turned around to see the fox staring at him, or rather his butt. He even flicked his tail at him in a teasing manner, before he said "Try me."

"Come here!" Spectra shouted, having had enough of the buck's teasing antics. He pulled Texi into his lap and he struggled against the grip, causing the fox to say, in a carnal tone "Be a good bunny, and stay still."

"Come on don't....hmm." Texi started but was cut off. Because Spectra placed a digit from his left paw into the buck's mouth, causing him to suck on it. Spectra then started to lick the base of Texi's left ear, which then turned into light nibbles. Immediately after that, Spectra placed his right paw on Texi's hard member and began stroking it.

The pleasure Texi was feeling is overwhelming, far beyond what he put his fox through just minutes ago. He even tried to remove Spectras paw from his mouth. But the building pleasure was to great and it caused him to lose whatever strength he could muster. Until he eventually submitted to it by closing his eyes and his arms fell limp on his sides. A few moments later, Texi also felt that tingling sensation. But unlike Spectra when he came, he made a mess on the floor. Then immediately after that Spectra removed his digit from the bucks mouth, then he just leaned back against the couch. With Texi leaning against his chest, and breathing heavily.

"I told you I'd get you back." Spectra said calmly before he placed a gentle kiss in between Texi's ears.

"No fair *huff* you big cheat." Texi panted

"Awww, poor Texi." Spectra said as he placed another gentle kiss in between Texi's ears. "But before we go any further. Let's carry on in the bedroom, so we don't make anymore messes." After he said that he got up from the couch, and he picked up his buck then carried him to the bedroom in bridal style. When they arrived in the bedroom, Spectra set Texi back on the floor. Then he saw the buck was smirking at him. "What are you smirking about?"

"Just thinking about how I'm going to get you back for cheating." Texi replied

"Hey, I didn't cheat. You just have a weakness for fox nibbles and licks." Spectra said as he started walking towards the bed "Besides, what would a cute bunny with cute paws, cute tail and cute feet do to someone who is innocent?" He didn't get an answer, instead he yelped because Texi gave him a hard smack on his butt. "Ow, alright I overstepped my bounds sorry."

After Spectra apologized, he climbed onto the bed and lied down with his back. Then he felt movement on the bed and saw Texi crawling up to him. When he reached him, he lied down on top of his fox then he started licking the right side of Spectra's neck. As Texi was licking his foxes neck, like an ice-cream cone, Spectra tilted his head to his left to give the buck a better angle. But it was also tickling him.

"Hehehe, I hope you're enjoying a foxy cone." Spectra said but then all of a sudden the licking stopped and was replaced with buckteeth to his neck. Those teeth were lightly scratching his own skin before they clamped down a bit "No Texi, not the teeth... haha." Spectra giggled as he tried to get Texi off of him, despite knowing what's going on. The teeth were still tickling him. After a short while, when Spectra stopped moving, Texi removed his mouth from his neck and sat on his crotch. But this time he didn't apply as much pressure as he did before, then Spectra placed his paw right where Texi was licking, then later nibbling, and asked "What was that about?"

"Hey, you gave me a bite mark. I thought it only made sense that I give you one too hun." Texi replied as he gave Spectra a rather quick kiss on his lips, before he could say anything. Afterwards, Texi gave him a big grin as he said "Now, it's time for the payback."

When he said that Spectra smirked at his statement. He was still unsure as to what the buck had planned for him, and he believes he can handle it. He watched as Texi moved backwards along the length of his body, planting kisses and light nibbles along the way. He eventually arrived at the space between the foxes legs. Then he drew the still hard member of the fox into his mouth, and with agonizing slowness, he started to boob his head down then back up. While he was fondling the ball sack with his paws. A few moments later, Texi picked speed which caused that all to familiar feeling of a building orgasm. Unfortunately just as his knot expanded fully, Texi suddenly pulled back releasing his entire length from his mouth.

"What the...why did you stop?" Spectra gasped and trembled as the urge to cum faded

"I want to edge you a little bit. Before we get to the fun part." Texi replied, then he saw the confused look on the foxes face then he said "And, before you ask, this is my plan of getting you back."

Texi snorted at the foxes unamused expression as he went back to work on his foxhood. Only this time, he licked then later suckle on Spectra's balls. While he was doing that, he used one paw to massage the knot while the other paw stroked the length. Spectra moaned at this sensation, while he laid his head on the pillow.

"Crap infinity." Spectra said as the suction on his balls continued as well as Texi stroking and massaging his penis. But just as he was about to burst, Texi pulled back again. It caused the fox to whine while the precum dribbed onto his chest. Texi looked up to see his fox staring at him with the same unamused expression from earlier.

"You're being deliberately evil, y'know that?" Spectra asked a bit annoyed at Texi's plan.

"Awwww, I'm sorry sweetie." Texi replied as he moved up the bed to kneel face to face with him. Then he planted a peck on his forehead. "I promise, I'll just do one more thing then I'll stop."

"You promise?" Spectra asked in disbelief

"I promise." Texi replied as he moved back to the position he was in a few minutes ago.

"Good, because if you kept going. I would have placed you over my knee and spanked your behind." Spectra said as a small smile creeped onto his face, that turned into a smirk

"If you do that, I will sit on your face." Texi countered "Now do you want me to continue or are you going to spank me?"

Spectra then weighted his options. On one paw he could do that and have a buck bum in his face to have as a meal. But on the other, he was getting tired of the bucks recent antics and he wanted it to end. Even though what Texi was doing felt so amazing, and if he was being honest with himself. He didn't want him to stop, or ask him to. So after a brief moment of contemplating he said, while sounding annoyed "You can continue, hun. But please get on with it."

"I will, but you need to lift up your legs." Texi said with a grin

"Oh boy." Spectra thought as he complied with the request

When the foxes legs were lifted, Texi could see his anus clearly. He then ran his tongue around it and each motion of his tongue, sent a shudder of pleasure through Spectra's body. Unfortunately those were just small shudders, since the buck is only licking around the entrance of his anus. He realized what the buck was doing; he was still teasing him.

"Y'know I said 'get on with it' and here you are still teasing me." Spectra said but immediately regretted it. 

Because Texi, who stopped licking for a moment, then used his paws to spread Spectra's butt cheeks to allow him more space and a better angle. Then he resumed rimming his fox but after the fourth lick he slipped his tongue into Spectra's butthole. Then he swirled his tongue around, sending a bolt of pleasure straight to Spectra's cock. Causing a low growl to emanate from the foxes throat. But just like what happened earlier, when Spectra was close to bursting Texi pulled back.

Spectra started breathing heavily now. After going through Texi's teasing, he felt like he was high on something. He had experienced this several times before with the buck. But none of those times made him feel so light-headed like right now. It even caused his vision to be blurry, then he saw what looked like a white smudge come into view. After he blinked a few times to readjust his vision, the white smudge then changed to look like Texi smiling at him. He realized that Texi moved back up the bed to face him. Spectra looked down to see Texi's hard member dripping precum onto the bed, he wanted to tease him about making a mess. But when he looked back up at him, he saw Texi leaning forward and kiss him on his lips.

The fox was so dazed by recent events that as soon as his lips touched the bucks, he melted into it. During the initial contact Texi positioned himself on top of Spectra. Then the fox groped his butt again, but unlike what happened earlier on the couch when Texi broke the kiss. He just tilted his head and deepened the kiss, then their tongues did their dance like before, causing the fox to moan. After what seemed like minutes passed, they both broke the kiss and were connected by a strand of saliva as they stared at each other in lust. The bedroom was then filled with peaceful silence, which last a few seconds before it was broken.

"I still can't believe how deliberately evil you were." Spectra said as he smirked at the buck "But I have to admit, it is a brilliant plan."

"*snort* Alright Mr.Vulpine, because I think you suffered enough." Texi said as he got off his fox and rolled over onto his back, then held up the base of his penis as he said "Why don't you come for a ride?"

"Really?"

"Yes." Texi replied while smiling "I mean you were the giver last time. So it's your turn to be the receiver."

Spectra could only snort at that statement, as he positioned himself above the buck. When he was, he looked at Texi and he smiled at him. Because, he was thinking of the time he was referring to. Which was in a mens clothing store three weeks ago. They both went to this store to find, and try on some new clothes. But when they got to the changing rooms, Spectra decided to be a bit of a badboy and snuck into Texi's room, when no-one was looking, and both had some nookie. They were fortunately quiet and cleaned up the mess they made. Then when they left the changing rooms, they acted as if nothing happened. Unfortunately the manager was a bit suspicious of their activity, because of the smell. But they brushed it off as if he is another prejudice mammal, despite the reality, and they were nearly kicked out of the store.

When the short memory lane ended, Spectra leaned back letting Texi's length slide into him. Because of all the tonging it made his entrance slick enough that there was barely any friction. Then by the time his butt reached Texi's pelvis, he felt a quake of pleasure tremble through his body. Soon after that he started raising and lowering himself on the buck's cock slowly, which caused Spectra to moan a little bit. The intensity of the pleasure he was feeling was quickly rising to the point that he felt a sudden warmth inside. He did recognize what it was, and it was confirmed when he saw the look on Texi's face and heard that he's breathing got harder.

"Aww, did you cum first hun?" Spectra asked grinning at the bunny, since he knew that bunnies are quick in he bedroom. But he couldn't keep himself from teasing Texi.

"Will you just... stop. Us bunnies are quick you know that." Texi huffed, a bit annoyed at the foxes teasing "If you weren't sitting on my pelvis, I would have tanned your hide."

"Whatever floats your boat, cutebuns." Spectra said, while grinning at Texi. 

As he went back riding Texi's length, he got into a nice steady rhythm. Thanks to the cum from the buck, it made a very effective lube which got Spectra to speed up his moments. During which, precum started to drip out of him and create a small puddle on Texi's chest. It even caused the pleasure that he was feeling to double while his world became unfocused again, then his head lulled back and his jaw opened slightly with his tongue stuck out. This movement continued to escalate, then at some point Texi covered his face with his long ears in an attempt to muffle his own moans of pleasure. While he came into his fox either a second or a third time.

Spectra's entire body then became overwhelmed by a rising sensation, that didn't seem to stop growing. Then before long, his entire world went completely blank as his heart rate increased then he also cummed. It caused his body to arch his back and he was shaking uncontrollably. His seed was then shot over the bunnies chest and reaching his neck.

Time seemed to either slip or pass by for Spectra. Because he didn't remember getting off Texi's member and then lying on his left side facing the buck. While being covered with blankets. He realized that he had been dazed for sometime. But when it subsided and his vision was focused again, he saw Texi on his side, kneeled face to face with him again, smiling. After what felt like a long moment passed, Texi leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on the foxes lips that lasted only a moment.

"That was amazing Texi." Spectra said still feeling dazed

"It was." Texi said in agreement as they shared another kiss.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why do things keep changing?" Spectra asked

"What do you mean?" Texi asked sounding confused

"I mean, I came here seeking cuddles and a kiss after being driven insane by my friends." Spectra replied "Then I got this as well. How does that work?"

"I think it's natural that it happens." Texi replied "For two mammals who have been together for a time, chances are that they will end up doing more than just snuggling together. It's the same with new up coming couples. If they both have strong feelings for one another, they will eventually come together."

"Yeah you're right." Spectra said while smiling "Sorry for asking a dumb question."

"You're forgiven, besides you're just mentally drained from your talk with your friends about things." Texi said reassuringly "So it's fine."

"Yeah." Spectra said "I mean the teasing does make me crazy, but it's expected. But they're never mean, they are just being ridiculous. Like using way off nicknames like BunBum Lover."

"Well there is some truth in that nickname." Texi said suddenly

"What do you mean?" Spectra asked

"Spec, sweetie you use my butt as your pillow several times already." Texi replied "And it's my bare bum by the way." After he said that, Spectra then looked away from him while his cheeks were getting warm as the buck continued "I mean, while other mammals who use their lovers behind as a pillow. They would have kept their pyjama pants or underwear on. But I don't get to have either, and I don't know what it is you're dreaming about. But it's causing you to lick my..."

"Okay stop!" Spectra shouted cutting off Texi's teasing by covering his mouth. "If I confess something will you stop?" His only response was a nod 'yes' from him. Spectra then removed his paw from the buck as he drew a deep breath, despite feeling comfortable to share anything with him and Sam, before he said "Yes, it's true I'm both a Bunbun and a BunBum Lover."

"Then what's the big deal?" Texi asked "Why don't you just tell them the truth?"

"I don't know." Spectra replied "I mean, they said they were telling the truth. Then when I want to tell them, a part of me tells me it's not a good idea to let them think they are right."

"You're a weird fox, y'know that?" Texi asked causing his fox to snort at him

"Regardless, you have to keep that to yourself please." Spectra said "My confession, and the other things."

"Really, you want me to keep you having Lewd stuff, sleeping on my bare bum and your confession a secret?" Texi asked "All of it?" He didn't get a response from Spectra, instead he received a pair of big sad eyes.

"Pwease Texi, fow youw bestest boyfwiend?" Spectra whined, in a sad tone, while he placed his paw on Texi's shoulder. Trying to get him to promise to keep the secret.

"Alright, I'll do it." Texi replied agreeing to do the favor for his fox. He then saw Spectra leaning forward to kiss him, likely as a thank you, but he stopped him to say something "But you have to do somethings for me. One is simple, the other is non-negotiable."

"I guess that's fair." Spectra said, having dropped the sad act and agreeing with him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, the non-negotiable part is that we are going to find you a pair of the underwear I had earlier for the shoot." Texi replied

"But the shoot is over Texi." Spectra said sounding a little bit confused "Besides, Zieg and Oce already sent the photos they took to the editors of the article."

"Not that shoot, you dumb fox." Texi said as he was about to clarify himself "Our shoot, it's to help fill the photo album that we're making." After he said that part, he placed his left paw on Spectra's cheek to ensure he has his attention before he said "Besides, I'm not interested in who the editors are going to pick for the article. Because my 'Mister OC' is right here with me."

"Texi" Spectra said, feeling so touched by that comment, that he pulled the buck into a tight embrace. "Thank you." When he said that he gave Texi a peck on top of his head. They both broke the embrace, but were still lying close to one another. as Spectra asked, with caution "So, what's the other thing?"

"Well, like I said it's simple." Texi replied "Remember when you gave Sam that compliment in your Native tongue?"

"Yeah." Spectra replied knowing what he meant; Ek dink Middernag is oulik(I think Midnight is cute). The one compliment he made for Sam over a year ago, and it's what caused him to be shipped with her by their friends. He wasn't sure as to what the white buck is requesting so he asked "What about it?"

"Well, could you also give me one?" Texi asked as he also used the same sad act that Spectra pulled a while ago "Pwease?"

"You cute dork." Spectra thought before he replied to the 'sad' looking buck "Alright." He cleared his throat then he looked up the ceiling for a moment to contemplate. He had what he wanted to say in mind he looked back at the buck and said "Texi, jy is 'n baie sexy hasie.(Texi, you are a very sexy bunny.)"

"Thank you." Texi said already having a good guess on what he said. But he still gave the fox a sweet peck on his snout. Afterwards Texi looked passed Spectra's head, to see the digital clock, on his nightstand, reading 9:30PM "Hey, it's getting late maybe we should turn in."

"Yeah, let's do it." Spectra said as he pulled Texi back into another embrace.

"Good night Mister OC."

"Good night Cute Buns."

When Spectra said that, Texi wanted to remind him about the c-word. But then he felt movement underneath the blankets. He realized that it was his foxes paw lightly caressing his backside. Texi relished in that feeling as he pressed his nose into Spectra's neck and breathed in his scent. Eventually they both allowed the void of slumber to consume them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably running my mouth here. But I don't think that this will be the last  
> you see Spectra and Texi together.


End file.
